Various types of pivoting clamps are used for material handling apparatus for picking up and releasing articles such as bagged products. However, bagged products are frequently stored in a confined space in which it is difficult to pick up and release the bags as there is not a sufficient clearance at the edge of the bags for the material handling apparatus to move around the edges of the bag for gripping or releasing. Not only is it difficult to grasp or release a bag that is stacked in among other bags, conventional material handling equipment frequently engages and damages adjacent bags.
The present invention is directed to an improved apparatus for picking up, carrying and releasing articles, particularly bagged products, which can be stored in confined areas by utilizing grasping fingers which can be extended and retracted about articles with a minimum of clearance along the edges of the article.